


To Build a Home

by WhiteHiganbana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kagami-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHiganbana/pseuds/WhiteHiganbana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's home is build out of stone and trinkets</p><p>A series of Kagami-centric fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinimegami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/gifts).



> A series of fic based around Kagami and his family, his friends. I initially wrote this in Tumblr but then decided to dump it here. And yes the title is from that song by Cinematic Orchestra. This series is for Shini, my internet mom <3

It was the Friday before Mother’s day. Just like any other school, Seirin had a special day where they spend time writing essays on their mothers, making cards and cookies for their moms. It wasn’t thrilling but it was a day full of emotions. But somehow the basketball club couldn’t enjoy it like the others.

That was because their ace was absent for the whole day.

Kagami didn’t leave a message to the team about it. The first person they turned to was Kagami’s boyfriend, their phantom player. But when they asked Kuroko, he only answered that it wasn’t his place to say anything and that Kagami probably wanted to keep it quiet. They were all trying to get an answer from him all day but it didn’t went well when Kuroko pulled out the misdirection moves on them. Riko went to ask the administration about Kagami only to found out that it was private affair.

The Seirin team couldn’t help but being worried when their ace didn’t tell them what happened and just disappeared. Kuroko’s refusing to talk about it even made them more anxious. Kagami never skipped a practice unless it was something serious.

“Kuroko-kun, we just need to know if Kagami-kun is alright,” Riko tried again after they finished practicing for the day. Not that they decided to do much since everyone was still a little worried about Kagami. Their ace was like the lively fire that fuel the team. Without Kagami, even with the energetic Hyuuga and the dedicated Kiyoshi trying to keep everyone going, they couldn’t turn over the team’s worries for their fiery ace.

“I just knew it last night as well. As for the reason, like I said, I don’t think that it is my place to tell anyone.”

“But would Kagami-kun be alright? That is all we need to know,” everyone could read Kuroko’s expression even if it was very painstakingly hard to do so. Kuroko doubted that Kagami was fine on his own.

“Kuroko-kun,” Kiyoshi was the one speaking up this time, “You know why Kagami was missing today. Do you think that he should be on his own right now?”

The whole gym was silent. They could all hear Kuroko breathing as he tried to find the answer.

“…Kagami-kun insisted that he would be fine. But I….think that it would be better if he have someone with him right now,” it was the only thing that Seirin needed before Riko ordered everyone to dress up and get ready to find their special ace. Kagami was their anchor on the court, they just wanted to be his when things get rough on his end as well.

Riko asked if Kuroko could take them to where Kagami was. She was afraid that Kuroko might refuse but it turned out that he was more than determined to lead Seirin there. What they didn’t expect was that Kuroko lead them to a small cemetery far away from Kagami’s apartment. There, they found Kagami in his unusual black jumpsuit scrubbing the headstone with the word “Kagami Family” etched on it. He didn’t even noticed them as they walked into the cemetery. Seirin didn’t need any explanation. Everything was pretty clear why Kuroko refused to talk at first. Now that they found Kagami, Seirin didn’t have to strength to say anything.

It was when Kagami turned back to dip the brush into the bucket for more soap that he noticed that they were there and made him dropped it into the bucket all together.

“W-What? How did you-” he looked at the Seirin members one by one then stopped at Kuroko. He was the only person who could lead the whole team here.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. But everyone is really worried.”

“Kagami-kun…this is why didn’t you come to school today?” Riko looked at the headstone. It wasn’t big and probably won’t actually took the whole day to clean it. And for someone who seems to be good at housework, it should take long at all.

Kagami said nothing, only looked at the floor then to the headstone. Of course it wasn’t the reason he didn’t come today. Everyone could get the answered from his face.

“I know what you’re all thinking,” pity was written all over their face. Kagami didn’t have to look, he could practically feel it from where he were. It was what everyone feel when they knew about his family. Poor little boy living alone with father so far away and no mother in the picture.

“That is why I didn’t go today. I can’t stand the fact that everyone is having that look when it is my turn to talk about my mother,” because he already endured that during his time in America. It was suffocating when he became the center of attention for something that he didn’t want. He didn’t want to be recognized as the “Poor little boy who had no mom”. That was why he ignored this topic altogether.

Kuroko was the first that reached out to him and picked out the brush from the bucket and started to clean the last bit. Kagami didn’t have the heart to stop him, no one could stop Kuroko once he was set out to do something.

“Kuroko…”

“It is almost finish. Cleaning a family’s headstone isn’t something you should do alone.” Kagami didn’t know what happened next but the rest of Seirin grab whatever they can from their bags to help him clean the rest. Not that Kagami need it…but he couldn’t help but felt so glad that they were here. He wasn’t carrying the headstone but he could feel it weighting on his shoulders. It was the weight of 10 years that he had to answer every single person about what happened to his family.

With the help of his team, the cleaning was done in just a moment. They didn’t need to ask what they would do next as they all headed to Kagami’s place. The first year dragged Kagami away from the kitchen and let Mitobe handled the cooking with Tsuchida and Koganei. They wouldn’t let him do more work for today.

They didn’t asked about what happen or how long was it since his mom passed away. They all seems to understand that what he needed right now was just a reminder that everyone still got his back. On the court or not. Mitobe made a crispy  _Karage_  that tasted very homely, just what he wanted to taste today.

Eventually, the wide living room became a home of 12.

“Wait, can I have a few piece?” Kagami suddenly get another small dish from the cupboard and let Kuroko filled it in with 3 pieces of chicken that was still sizzling. He placed it in front of a small portrait on the small table. The lady in the picture have the same crimson hair and the fiery spirit in her eyes.

Kagami looked peaceful as he prayed in front of the picture.

“My friends made this. It’s really good mom.”

Kagami didn’t have much memory of his mother. She died when he was very young and his earliest memory of her was his mother at bad health already. He wished that he could know more about her, what kind of woman was she like or if he was similar to her just like how his dad always said.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and guided him back to the table when Hyuuga served spring rolls and homemade burgers. He didn’t need that thought right now. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s shoulder and kissed on his forehead, thanking him for bringing Seirin here.

“You always know what I need,” he whispered. Kuroko clasped his hand on the Kagami’s one.

“That is because we need you as well.”


	2. Cornerstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to Headstone. Mother's Day arrived.

When the actual Mother’s Day approach, Kagami felt that it was a bit empty. There was no mother he would run to and give her birthday card or present. No mother he could cook and do all the chores instead of her. He could give her a movie day or taking her out anywhere. The most that he could do was just placing a small portion of cabbage rolls that she liked in front of her portrait.

Kagami spend his whole day by himself, in the quite apartment. Kuroko wanted to come and spend the time with him. He even tried to invite Kagami to his home so that he could spend the day with his family. They did it before and Kuroko’s family was just so nice to him. However, this time, Kagami declined. Kagami wasn’t a polite person but he did felt that it would intrude them too much. This was supposed to be the day Kuroko spend time with his mother, not trying to cheer him up.

Kagami didn’t do much, he work up late in the afternoon. He took his time cooking and cleaning up the apartment. He got a worried message from Kuroko asking if he would really be okay by himself today after what happened on Friday. He tried to reassure Kuroko and told him to enjoy the day with this mother.

In the end, he ended up going through one of his old photo albums. It was actually all his baby pictures. All those ugly crying and silly face that he never remember making. His mom was beautiful, he got her hair and her eyes. His dad always told him that he got most of it from her, both body and soul. He knew that his mother loved him even though he couldn’t remember her saying it. If there was anything that he could easily understand it would be that he could still feel the love that his mother left for him even after her death. It transcended through space and time and even conquer death. Not even death can stop him from feeling his mother’s love.

Kagami ended up in a flower shop to get a fresh bouquet of flowers and place it in front of his mother’s grave. He was forever grateful that Seirin helped him clean the headstone. Kagami didn’t stayed for long because there was no reason for him to stay. He wasn’t the type that would talk in front of the cold grave. Because if his mother was really watching over him, there was nothing that he should say.

By the time that he ended up in the apartment, it was already late in the evening. He cooked his dinner again and was thinking about turning in early. As energetic as he was, Kagami did have his sluggish days. This was one of them. No street basketball, even playing by himself. No hanging out with the other first years or even Kuroko (Kuroko deserved a time with himself and his family. Kagami wanted to give him that).

Kagami went to bed at 7, a very rare time for him to be asleep. He tossed and turned for a good 20 minutes before he could actually sleep. He didn’t dream of his mom or even his dad. In fact, the person that appeared in his dream at the night of Mother’s day was Alex.

He dreamt about Alex coaching him basketball back in LA. The heat baked the concrete court of the basketball as he and Himuro went through the shooting drills. When it was over, they would beg for Alex to show them one of her greater skills. Kagami always love to see her dunk. Alex would also walked them back to their home, argue with Kagami’s nanny to let him out and play because a young energetic kid like him wasn’t supposed to stay in the house for the nanny’s convenient.

The crimson eyes opened wide at the time of midnight. His body seems to react to the images that he saw in the dream. He almost forgot it. The person he needed to talk to just for today.

International call would be expensive but not that he would care. He could afford extra telephone bill be he could call to his surrogate mother for a minute or two.

It didn’t took long for Alex to pick up. He didn’t call her that often. Not like his dad which he called every week.

“Taiga? Why are you calling me? It must have been….midnight there!” Alex’s voice sound alarm. She must have thought that it was an emergency.

“Nah it’s nothing. I just realized something and I need to talk to you.”

“What is it? You need any help?” as long as he could remember, he always ran to Alex for help. He remembered one time where he and Himuro panicked when they thought that Alex was going to move away. It was such an embarrassed moment for both him and Himuro when he thought about it. How could Alex married a man when it wasn’t her type?

“It’s not helping really. I just want to call and say Happy Mother’s day,” he wait for Alex to say something but she went silent for a good moment. He wasn’t sure if the line was broken or something. “Alex?”

“Um….sorry I just…didn’t prepare to hear at all. I don’t know what to say,” hearing Alex being uncertain was a bit weird for Kagami. He always remembered her as the strong lady who took orders from no one. (he was sure that there was a clip of her arguing with the coach from her times in WNBA as well).

“Well…this is my first time saying this kind of thing to anyone too…” because he haven’t got a chance to say it to his mother. He was too young to even understand the importance of this day. “I just want to say that…you and Tatsuya are important to me. I mean, I don’t think that I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for both of you.”

“Kinda hard to say no to two pestering brats that never knew how to stop when they set their eyes on a goal,” Alex said it in a light hearted joke. Kagami chuckled at it a bit. They started from playing a 2-on-1 with Alex. They never won against her though. Not until later on it turned into 1-on-1 because even someone like Alex couldn’t handle two energetic lightbulbs.

“I remember how I asked for you to treat us burgers after the practice.”

“And ended up eating too much until I have to carry you back home.”

“You dared me to at first!”

“And that was my money!” they laughed. And the talk that he first meant to be just a few minutes ended up into half an hour. They talked about the times in LA, the times where he and Himuro were two little brats that knew too little about basketball and even less about the world. And Alex, their surrogate mother was there to guide them.

“Hey, as much as I love to talk more, it’s almost 1 am there. And as far as I know, you have school tomorrow. So hit the bed will you?” he nodded even though he knew that Alex probably couldn’t see it.

“Will you come to see our Inter High and Winter Cup next year?”

“Hmm… probably. I’ll fix a schedule for it. Seirin’s game is always worth watching,” Kagami never tell Alex this but he was thankful for Alex presence during their first year’s Winter Cup. He knew that at least when the whole court might be cheering for the opponent, one person would always root for him.

“Thank you Alex. Seirin may have made me grew up…but you were the person who push me forward at the starting point,” because as Seirin helped him build the bricks and the walls of his home, Alex was the cornerstone. Even if his mother wasn’t there, Kagami never felt motherless.

“Thanks Taiga. You and Tatsuya are my best student…and my children and I am proud of you,” she ushered him to go to sleep after that. The heat of his phone made his ear bright red but he didn’t really care. He was glad that he talked with Alex tonight. When Kagami’s head his the pillow after that, he dreamt of his mom. He couldn’t remember what she said but he was sure that it was along the line that she was proud of him as well.


	3. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they're all they had left of her.

It was a rare occasion. His dad came back for a short visit. As much as he wanted his dad to stay, he knew why his dad need to go back to America. Taiga tried to make the most out of the visit. Taking him to see his team practicing, getting him to meet Kuroko and show him around Tokyo with Kuroko. He also decided to tell his dad about him and Tetsuya which he seems to be very cool about it. His dad knew about his sexuality since he was in America but introducing someone he was dating was something that he never did.

“So, what do you think?” they were now back to the apartment. For the first time since he rented the apartment, Kagami Yusuke came to the home that he was supposed to live with his son.

“About what?” Yusuke knew what Taiga wanted to ask about but he felt like making his son talk more. He didn’t have a chance to be in touch with his son much with his work and time difference. He was glad that at least, he had this small moment.

“About Te- about Kuroko and me. What do you think about it? I know that you said that you’re fine but-” Kagami couldn’t speak more and fumbling on his words. Yusuke only laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. He had to reach out more now that his son was way taller than he was.

“Don’t worry. Kuroko-kun is a great boy. He makes you happy and probably makes you get a lot of things together too. I’m happy that you have someone like him, Taiga,” he remembered how his son was 2 years ago. He remembered how Taiga, who was always so enthused and so loud about basketball stopped talking about it all of sudden. He remembered how Himuro didn’t came by his house as usual. He was worried about leaving Taiga in Japan alone despite his son’s affirmation that he would be fine.

He never doubt that Taiga could live alone. Sometimes he wondered if his absence made his son grew up too fast. While the others kids could be enjoying more of their time outside, Taiga had to come home, cook, taking care of the house chores and study at the same time. He did this since he was in America. Yusuke always thought that it was a miracle that the social service hadn’t give him a visit yet for leaving Taiga alone.

“He…could be a pain sometimes. Always disappearing under my nose and always making me worried that he will go and confront some thugs. That guy has the biggest sense of justice but apparently not the body to actually fight for it,” Yusuke chuckled at that. It seems that his son would be busy trying to keep up with his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but smile as a nostalgic memory of his late wife, Tanaka, overflowing in his mind.

“Just like how your mother used to be. Such a passionate soul,” Yusuke didn’t look at Taiga’s face but he seems to flinch when his mother was mentioned. He couldn’t blame him, Taiga’s memory of his mother was just blurry images and voice at the back of his mind. She passed away when Taiga was just 4 years old.

“She’s like that you know. Never taking anyone’s bullshit,” he remember falling in love with fiery soul with one of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He remembered taking her to be by his side and even changed his surname so that she didn’t have to change hers. He always love her surname, it was so bold and unique that he couldn’t help but want to be a part of it.

“Ah…you’re hungry, dad? I could make some quick stir fry since I think that the cake did anything,” Yusuke only nodded as Taiga walked out to prepare their dinner. Seeing him by the kitchen like this made him think about the times in America where Taiga had to use a box so that he could reach the counter. It was such a cute sight, a little boy trying to make his daddy rice balls. He remembered tasting his son first clumsy omelet and even if there were egg shells in it and it was a bit burnt, he told his son that it was good. And then after that, Taiga never stopped cooking. When was it that he stopped using that box? Yusuke couldn’t remember.

Yusuke went by the little coffee table where it was filled with pictures that Taiga collected. There was one picture that stayed there, a small picture of his family with Tanaka holding a 2 years old Taiga. The rest were pictures of Taiga and his current team, his boyfriend, himself with Kuroko’s family. He looked at how happy his son was as they went to the beach together. There was a particular picture of Taiga with a dog (he thought that Taiga was afraid of them, what happened?). The picture of him with Kuroko was just a cute one. He liked it when he saw his son smiling fondly with his boyfriend. He knew that they would make such a cute couple.

And then there was a picture of Seirin holding their trophies proudly for their winning position in winter cup. Yusuke felt his heart constricted. Not because he wasn’t happy that his son won in the sport that his son loved so much, but because he wasn’t there. He knew how much basketball meant to Taiga. It was the sport that made him spoke up more, made a lot of friend and made him met Himuro. Now, basketball made him matured so much with his team and also made him found the love of his life. How could he missed this?

 _Oh Tanaka, I am the worst father ever,_ Yusuke thought. He missed many things in his son life.

“Dad, the food’s ready,” he couldn’t hear his son called. When Yusuke didn’t move, Taiga took off his apron and stood next to his father.

“Dad?” Taiga sounded worried…liked how he sounded whenever they visit Tanaka’s grave together. His son was such a good kid. He didn’t care what the others say, his son was just his world.

“Daddy missed a lot of things didn’t he,” Yusuke whispered. He couldn’t take the eyes off the picture. “Daddy should be there for a lot of things Taiga.”

“Dad what are you talking about-”

“Daddy should be there, sitting in the crowd and cheer for you, should be there to watch you practice with your team, should be there to comfort you when you lose and celebrate with you when you won,” and where was he? Half the way across the world _working._ Tanaka would be ashamed of what he did to their son, their only son.

“I want to think that what I did was for both of our sake,” leaving his son here alone and staying in America to bicker with some big company, what kind of parenting was that? “But now I know that…what I think is just me trying to cope that I am such a bad father.”

“Dad what are you sayin-”

“You deserve a better dad, Taiga. You’re such a good kid. I wish that you can have a father that could actually stay by your side,” and not me, Yusuke thought, “You’re what I have left of Tanaka and all I did…is making your growing up too fast.”

He couldn’t say a thing after that. It was like he just confessed one of the deepest darkest secret ever since Tanaka passed away. He knew that raising Taiga alone would be hard…that was what everyone around him told him. But raising Taiga was surprisingly easy. He never objected when they moved to America, never questioned why his father was away for such a long time. He never talk to Yusuke about the little time his father could spend with him. Yusuke wondered if that was because of himself or not.

“True, you might not be the best dad that spend 90% of his time with his son or something like that,” Yusuke couldn’t help but noted a little anger in his son voice. Perhaps he deserved this for leaving his son alone for so long.

“But you’re the only father I have…If I am what you have left of mom then you are also what I have left of her. Have you ever thought about that?”

Yusuke didn’t know how to respond to that. This was the first time both the father and his son had this kind of situation. He could see Taiga look at him like he had a thousand words in his mind but didn’t know what to say.

“I wish that you were there too. I know how you feel but…I know why you have to work. It puts food on the table, it makes me able to sleep with a roof above my head. And Dad, you always bought those expensive Jordans for me and making sure that I’m comfortable here. You take care of me even you can’t be here. How am I supposed to think that you are the worse father ever?”

He never asked Taiga about this because he didn’t want to hear the answer. He was afraid that Taiga would say what he fear the most, that he was indeed a distant father that made his life a lonesome one. But to hear that from his son…took the load off his chest.

“Taiga…”

“Dad, I love you okay. I just wish that you would start to love yourself too,” to was like something that Tanaka would say, Yusuke thought. Sometimes he forgot just how much his son was so similar to his mother.

“So please, stop thinking about this and eat. I made a lot,” Yusuke threw his arm around his son and patted his back. He was so blessed to have this child.

“Thank you Taiga.”

“…No dad, thank  **you.** All that is good in me starts with you.”

They ate and talked about NBA. Yusuke might not know much about basketball but he did try his best to make sure that he could at least talk to his son about it. He listened to Taiga talking about the teams that he played with, about a group of people who were so much more talented than him. He loved it when his son was so enthused about it because just listening to it, he felt getting close to Taiga.

He went to shower to come out and found Taiga sleeping on the sofa with TV playing. He must have been tired after all day tour with his dad. Yusuke brought him a blanket and drape it over his son. If only he could carry him back to his room which was impossible for sure.

Others would look at Taiga and saw a big scary boy who might be quite loud and insensitive. Yusuke would always remember the little boy who was too shy to make friends, too small to reach the counter and the loving son who cared so much for his father. The little son that wouldn’t stop crying unless he was given a piggyback ride.

“Daddy can’t give you piggyback ride anymore,” Yusuke whispered as he pet his son hair on last time before going to sleep.

“Good night Taiga. Daddy loves you.”


	4. Tiger No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami gets a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired from the ending where Kuroko had a bunch of black cat and kittens. I want Kagami to have a cat, I feel like he’s a cat person lol. Also inspired from real events in my life and my brother. Longer notes at the end.

“Can you take her?”

Kuroko came into the gym one day with a box with a tabbykitten inside. It was a tiny little things with a small red collar and a small mouse plushie by its side. Everyone was having a flashback to the time when they found Nigou as they gathered around the little kitten who was staring back at them with wide grey eyes. A soft mewling noise that came from its little mouth seems to make everyone flew away with its cuteness.

Kuroko explained that his cat gave birth to a litter of kittens but because his house was small, they couldn’t take every single one of them. Some of its siblings found a home with their neighbors, all except for this little girl. Riko suggested that they could rotate their care just like how they did with Nigou but Kuroko said that he would like someone to take her in permanently.

“She’s a runt of the litter, took after her father,” everyone were dying to have her but everyone knew that they couldn’t have her at their home.

“Sorry Kuroko, I have a dog at home and he hates cats,” Fukuda rubbed the head of the kitten. The other first year also shook their heads. Furihata said that his mother was allergic to cats and Kawahara’s house won’t allow pets.

“Ah…I am handful with the cats at home,” Koganei and a few others also shook their heads. Everyone looked at Kuroko with a sad looking face. If they couldn’t find a home for this little kitten, Kuroko might need to turn it to the animal shelter and who knows what kind of person would picked her up. Kuroko didn’t look particularly well with that thought either.

“If no one takes it, I’ll take it,” that particular voice surprised all of them. Kagami put his hand oh Kuroko’s shoulder and looked at the little kitten. “I mean, she only need a place to stay right? My apartment allows pets so….at least until you can find someone who can really take her in.”

There was something that seems to lit up behind Kuroko’s eyes when Kagami said that. He gave him a small smile and thanked Kagami wholeheartedly. Kagami picked the kitten up from the box and looked at it with a straight face. Everyone was a bit surprised that Kagami was the one who took the offer.

“What’s its name by the way?” Kagami asked Kuroko who couldn’t stop smiling as the kitten climbed up Kagami’s arm and moved to his shoulder where she rubbed her face onto his hair like she claimed him as her father.

“I actually took the liberty of naming her Tiger because her pattern looks like one,” Kagami raised his eyebrows because there was no way that Kuroko named this kitten purely because of its stripes. He knew another reason

“…Does that has anything to do with me?”

“Partly. She eats a lot.”

* * *

Kuroko walked Tiger home with Kagami so that he could also give Kagami some of the kitten’s supplies and went through all the basics things to know with cats. Along the way home, Tiger seems to be attached to her “partial” owner immediately. Kuroko joked on how Kagami must have radiated a feline aura because he was partly a tiger.

“Seriously that joke needs to die,” Kagami already gave up trying to get Tiger down from his shoulder because she seems to be really comfortable staying there, perching from his shoulder like a little bird.

“But…I am really thankful that you took her in. At least for a while. I don’t know what would happen if I really have to drop her of at a shelter,” he could feel an arm snaking behind his back and embraced his waist. Feeling the warmth of his boyfriend reassuring that he would always be there whenever he ran into a problem.

“Can’t have you crying over things you love can’t I? And besides, I’m okay anything as long as it doesn’t bark….well, Nigou is a special case,” Kuroko lean his head in to Kagami’s shoulder as they made their way to the apartment. He always thought how Kagami was the best thing that happened to him aside from basketball. He was right.

“I’m glad that I have you, Kagami-kun.”

* * *

To say that Tiger has gotten along well with Kagami was an understatement. She followed Kagami around like a little duckling following its mother. On the second day after Kagami got Tiger, she followed him to school. Kagami only looked out of the window as they were having Japanese class only to saw Tiger prancing on the branch of the tree outside his class.

“Tiger?! WHAT?!” he got up in the middle of the class, earning a detention for disrupting the teacher. He later spent half of his lunchtime trying to find his cat (or more of his cat trying to find him). Tiger ended up sleeping in his gym bag for the rest of the day. Kagami has to keep his hand inside the bag and scratching her head so that she would just stay in there and not making any sound. He was unaware of Kuroko smiling at him from behind as he watched the scene with a warm heart.

“I started to regret this already,” Kagami said as Tiger came out of his bang and perched on his shoulder after the school ended but Kuroko knew that he was joking. He knew this because Kagami’s hand was still petting on Tiger’s head as she rubbed her head against his hair. Even if he tried to deny it, Kagami, too, was getting attached to the kitten.

Club time was a god send for Kagami because it was the only time he didn’t have to worry about Tiger. She was enjoying her time with Nigou as they were practicing. Nigou might grew a lot bigger but he was still a gentle dog just like when it was young. Kagami glanced away from the court unconsciously sometimes to see if she was doing alright.

“She’s getting along just fine Kagami-kun. Nigou gets along with all kinds of pet,” Kuroko appeared by his side to get his attention back to the game instead of Tiger.

“I know, I just want to make sure that she doesn’t wonder off somewhere.”

“Her father is here, why would she went somewhere else?”

* * *

The presence of both Nigou and Tiger in the court was actually very comforting for the team. They enjoyed watching both of them playing together during the break and playing with them. Everyone finally agreed to get Tiger a number 17 jersey and welcomed her to Seirin officially.

“We have two mascots now don’t we?” Furihata said as he put the cat’s jersey on her. She looked good in them, Kagami admitted. They set Tiger and Nigou next to each and took a picture. The cat actually looked very comfortable in the jersey too.

He got used to waking up with a cat tail dancing beside him and the sound of Tiger meowing for her food. Their first week together was a bit hectic as Kagami’s magazines and paper towel were all shredded by the kitten to bits. Luckily, she haven’t moved on to the furniture yet. He ended up buying more cat toys so that she would have her own outlets. Evening walk with Kuroko and Nigou was a bit different with Tiger tagging him along. The cat didn’t walk with him but rather perching on his shoulder while let him do the walk. The cat was very curious of what he was doing all the time and would watch him from her favorite spot on his shoulder, mewing as if she tried to ask what he was doing. Somehow, he started to develop a habit of talking back to the cat just like how Kuroko sometimes talked to Nigou.

In the end, Kagami told Kuroko to forget about getting a new owner for Tiger because after a month of having her, he just couldn’t how empty his apartment would be without the kitty running around.

“I knew that already Kagami-kun. Tiger loves you very much,” Kuroko revealed that he never thought about getting a new owner for Tiger because he knew that the moment Kagami took the little kitten in, he would never let her go.

“Having her actually made me remember something from long time ago. I didn’t even know how it came to me to be honest,” Kagami sighed as he watched Tiger chased a mini basketball they got for both Nigou and her, “I used to have a cat when I was little. Like way little…my mom was still there. I don’t know what happened to it but, I just remember that I used to have one. It’s a good memory that I didn’t know that I once have.”

Kuroko tilted his head and rest on Kagami’s shoulder. A silent agreement and a gesture of comfort. Kagami lowered his head down and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you for bringing her to me. She’s such a great girl.”

They both called their pets. Nigou jumped into Kuroko’s arm while Tiger jumped over to Kagami’s shoulder and gave him a kitty kiss on his cheek.

“Cmon, I’ll walk you home.”

He had to admit it, having her by his shoulder did made him look a bit cooler as he hold Kuroko’s hand.


	5. Dear Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrived at his home one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I love writing Kagami’s dad for some reason. This is a little fic based on RP [shinimegami](http://tmblr.co/mlbmkBR1bJ6YdIEb3bdlQYw) and [wingroad](http://tmblr.co/mQlsqokCAu_xn41fjM5dU2Q) did haha. Also, a little celebration to **[Shibuya being the first ward in Japan to allow same-sex relationship certificate](http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2015/03/31/national/tokyos-shibuya-ward-adopts-ordinance-recognize-sex-unions/#.VSwIF_mUdOU)**. I hope that more follow :)

Dear Taiga,

I remember you sitting on the porch of our house when you came back to America for a visit, looking somewhere far away like you can see Japan within your site. I remember you speaking so quietly as you came out to me even if I knew for a long time ago. I am never more thankful for you trusting in me, for coming out to me. When you introduce Kuroko to me, I couldn’t help but being so happy that you finally found someone who can manage to pull you together (not that you aren’t that irresponsible in the first place).

I was watching the news this morning and saw a special feature about some development in Shibuya ward. I knew right away what you are thinking, Taiga. So instead of going through hundreds of shops for the perfect ring, I’ll say that we do this like some old cliché romance novels.

I bought this ring with the money I saved for more than 5 years when I was dating your mom. She was a patient lady, waiting for me for so long to get my shit together. You should see her eyes when she saw the ring, she had the same color as yours. She really loved it.

This ring has been sitting in the jewelry box for so long. I think that your mom is going to get me for it later for letting the dust cluttered up on it. She would want someone to take a good care of it. Kuroko is a nice young man that I think deserve the world. You are my world, Taiga. I think that you two deserve each other.

I am waiting for that invitation card. Take care and try to make the proposal cheesy, you are cornier than you think, Taiga.

Love, Dad


End file.
